


ai no kusabi fanart

by salaino2017



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Crack, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Master/Pet, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salaino2017/pseuds/salaino2017





	1. iason's attempt to be a good master(failed miserablely)




	2. riki is a cuddler

                                  riki is a cuddler   

                                 


	3. at eos party

                    


	4. penis talks

inspired by french caresse's katze's verse fanfic.

iason/riki/katze  if their penis can talk


	5. penis talk2

                                           

   keep on doing this,i might be an expert on drawing penisesXP

                                                  


	6. animal au




	7. when iason's away,riki shall play

these animal drawings are also adapted from french caresse's katze verse fic


	8. Chapter 8

Iason goes to attend some grand interplanetary celabration.he takes riki with him.

There are many other politicians come  from different planets,with their families and pets.  so people are  registered in different rooms according to their identity.

（Note:Keeping human as pet is forbiden in most planets）

(apologize  for my horribal english)

riki:fuck you iaon!it's your fault!  
iason:ok~i will declare you a family next year,so you dont have to stay wih the animals.  
riki:blushed


	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. finder au

This is for fanfic3112.She/he mentioned in  comment the similarity between  charactors in  Ank and those in the finder series.I haven't seen the latter  before.so i search it online.Then i find it exact the kind of story i love! I can never help fall for assholes like iason and asami(fortunately only in fantasy world).And akihito is so cute,cute like  bunny!(i think riki is like puppy )

So i am inspired to draw this.What if asami and akihito lived in ank world,asami being an elite an akihito being his pet of course.It might be interesting when these two couples meet.I think riki and akihito may like each other.They may become friends and complaint about their masters in private(like comparing who has the worse master.)Somehow i donnt think iason and asami will be friends,for both of them are aggresive manipulating bastards!


	12. put a ring on it

they survived dana bun.Raoul repaired Iason's legs and Riki‘s poor penis.Jupiter gives them a wedding.So everybody is happy(except Guy)

 

 

RIKI:Why you draw my penis so small?It's not the truth!

AUTHOR:But small penis is so cute(to draw!),and i even put a rippon on it!

RIKI:Now everybody gonna think i have a small penisTAT

AUTHOU:Donnt worry,RIKI.Everybody knows you'r bottom,they donn't care about your penis size.


	13. riki gets horny

when my pet(a humster) is in heat ,it licks its balls like crazy.imagine iason's pet do the same

i really have a kinky mind


	14. Chapter 14

poor riki

and cute puppy


	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16

Iason donnt understand....his pet is so cute ,why nobody  see this!(sobbing)


	17. if the pets were animals 1

the elites see the pets the way way we see ours,so here's another way to look at the story.....and we can see why everybody is against their relationship.


	18. if the pets were animals 2

Iason had said this line to raoul in the scene when they were playing table tennis.that scene is beautiful and classic .but here is another way to look at it.:p


	19. bed time

peaceful and fluffy moment between iason and riki

 

 

 

 

 


	20. good and bad advices of pet raising

good advices from raoul am

1.purchase your pet from a qualified institution.

2 feed your pet healthy food.

3wash your pet regularly,keep it clean and healthy.

4 train you pet sometime,  play with it.(fentch the ball ,mimea! mimea:idiot)

bad advice from iason mink

1.catch a radom dog from street and force it to be your pet.(donnt do that)

2.fuck the dog(please,please dont do that)

3.die for your dog(DONT....)

4smoke cigarett with your dog(pleeeeeeeeeeease....)

 DONNT LET YOUR PET SMOKE CIGARETTE

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21




End file.
